Sand and Surf
by TylerStories
Summary: This is a one shot made from ideas given to me by some of my followers on tumblr. Enjoy! Peeta and Cato spend time at the beach. Peeta makes sand castles with lots of details, but Cato has something else in mind.


Warnings: Language, Smut

Peeta's POV

* * *

**Sand and Surf**

Seagulls caw overhead as the noonday sun shines down on the beach in which Cato and I are vacationing. We have been in the sand and surf for almost two hours now, and Cato decided to take a nap. I wasn't tired though, so I decided to make a sandcastle.

Half an hour later, here I am, piling up wet sand with buckets and scoops, placing small seashells around as decorations, and carving in intricate designs to make the sand castle look like it was made by tiny little bricks. It's delicate work, just like when I decorate cakes. It takes a steady hand and lots of concentration.

"Peeta, what're you doing?"

And it now looks like my concentration won't be good for much longer. Cato's awake.

"I'm making a sandcastle. Do you like it?"

Cato laughs at me for some reason. "What are you, eight?"

I roll my eyes and keep carving in the small bricks tediously.

"Can I be the evil giant that stomps on it and destroys it when you're done?"

I turn to him and smirk. "And you called me an eight year old?" I joke. "It'll be a while before I'm gone. There's still a lot I want to do."

Cato lets out a groan. "I don't want to wait."

"Well, you have to."

"Nah ah," he responds childishly before standing up.

"Cato, no!" I shout, but it's too late. He kicks over the main towers and stomps on all the smaller buildings while making some roaring sounds like a dinosaur. "You ruined it!"

He laughs again before he sits down by my side and puts an arm around me. "Calm down. It's no big deal. It would have been kicked over by someone else eventually anyway."

"But it took me a long time to make," I protest.

"Time that could have been spent with me," he insists with a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"But you were sleeping."

"So… let's make up for time lost right now."

I dust my hands off to get rid of the sand that covers them. "What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

"You know what I mean."

Looking around, I find that there is no one in sight. We are all alone on this section of the beach.

Before I know it, Cato has me pinned down to the sand. He hovers over me and licks his lips while his blue eyes peer into mine. "Do you know how hard it has been for me to resist you? You're shirtless… wet… sandy… and your swim trunks give you a nice bulge."

"Is there ever a time when you're not horny?" I ask instead of returning his flattery.

"When I'm asleep…"

I laugh abruptly. "Yeah, that's a lie. You basically dry hump me while you sleep."

"What?! No I don't!"

"Yeah, you do," I insist, "and sometimes I get up and give you pillow and you start humping it too."

"It's not my fault I do that," he remarks, "it's all yours. You're the one that makes me feel this way." Cato's lips glide over my neck, dropping only to plant a few light kisses on their way up to my lips. One of his hands slide down my chest and grab my crotch.

"Woah, woah!" I warn, "not here, babe. I don't want to get arrested."

"Ugh," Cato groans as he rolls off of me.

"How about this… we'll go back to the hotel and we'll have a little fun, eat some dinner, and head back to the beach. Does that sound good to you?"

Cato doesn't even answer me. Instead, he grabs everything and begins to walk back to the hotel. I smirk and follow him closely. It doesn't take us long to get there, and almost immediately, Cato drops his swim trunks before I can even get the door closed. "Hold on big boy, chill out for a moment. I need to go grab something real quick."

"Hurry back," Cato says as he strokes his quickly hardening rod. I glance at his muscular, sexy body one last time before I leave the room. I think to myself how lucky I am to be found attractive to a guy _that_ hot.

But now, it's time to cool off.

I get a bucket of ice and carry it back to the room. On arrival, I hear the shower running. Cato must be rinsing the sand off his body. Good idea.

After putting the bucket down, I slip out of my swim trunks and join him. The look on his face makes it obvious that he's happy to see me. His hands grasp my waist before he pulls my ass against his cock. He needs the friction and truth be told, I need it to. I'm just as horny as he is now. However, I have a bit more self-control and I plan on using that to my advantage. Cato's going to get laid like he wants, but this time, it'll be on my terms. I love all his ability to grab me up, seduce me, and get in my pants all without warning. I love when he's rough and in charge. It's his nature. He has a dominating personality. This time though, I'm flipping the script.

We've reversed our roles several times already, and Cato loved it every time. This time shouldn't be any different… well… it may be a little different… a bit _cooler_.

I pull away and give Cato a teasing grin. He knows what it means. He knows I'm in playful mood and I won't give him what he wants unless we _play_ first.

We step out of the shower, dry off, and I point to the bed, where Cato goes to promptly and lies down. I grab the bucket of ice and crawl next to him. "What are you going to do with that?" he asks curiously.

"You'll see."

I take a piece of ice and put it in my mouth. After a few seconds, I feel it start to melt a bit and lock my lips with Cato's. I part them and let the ice fall into Cato's mouth. He quickly catches on to what I have in mind.

My tongue enters his mouth and explores for the ice cube. Once it is found, I carefully scoop it up and pull it into my own mouth. The constant switch between cold and warm makes my lips tingle.

Cato's tongue dips into my mouth and begins exploring as well. I can feel his dominance trying to break through, but after I firmly grip his hulking shoulders, I feel him become much more… gentle and subdued. Perfect. I have the reins.

We exchange the cube between our mouths before it melts down to water. We laugh as some of it spills out onto Cato's face. "How was that?" I ask curiously.

"Hot as fuck," he answers bluntly. "Or… not hot?"

I laugh again and grab another piece of ice. "Brace yourself." I rub the ice on his left nipple until it firms up and becomes erect.

"Cold, cold, cold," he whines childishly. I know he can take it though. He's tough.

I inch the ice trail across his beautiful chest, leaving a trail of liquid in its wake. The ice cools his right nipple next and causes it to enter the same erect state as its left counterpart. I then lean down and put my mouth around the left. My tongue works over it gently, warming it up again before I nibble it gently. Cato lets out a soft moan as my tongue moves across the trail of liquid on his chest to the right nipple where it is treated the same as the left. "Fuck, Peeta…"

"You ready for your reward for being such a good boy?" I ask with a sinister smirk on my face. Cato responds with a desperate nod.

I crawl down to the other end of the bed and move between his legs. Looking down, I see his cock still standing firm. A bead of precum drips down his shaft. I lean down and slowly lick it clean while Cato's jaw is dropped. He moans and throws his head back into the pillows. I'm not done with the ice yet though.

I move my mouth away and grab another piece of ice. I rub it all over his erection while listening to his moans and groans. I know it isn't totally comfortable, but I also know that it will heighten his pleasure. After letting his cock enter my warm, wet mouth – that is exactly what happens. Cato thrusts his hips up, but I hold them still while I take in his rod inch my inch. His cock warms up again after being chilled by the ice. Meanwhile, I rub the ice on his balls, causing them to shrivel slightly.

I love how he trusts me to do whatever I want. I love that we share that kind of bond. He's enduring my torture like a soldier, but I'm going to make sure it's all worth it for him.

I remove him from my mouth momentarily to take the family jewels in instead. I suck on them each individually. I know Cato loves it. He asks me to do it all the time.

"Tell me what you want," I order. "I think you deserve it for enduring all this."

Cato spreads his legs and props his knees up, exposing his ass to me. He the grabs his knees and pulls them back, making his hole visible. It becomes clear what he wants, and I'm more than happy to give it to him. "Are you sure? I caught you staring at my ass a lot today."

"This is what I want," he assures me confidently. I then see him roll over onto his hands and knees. He arches his back, putting his round, muscular ass in the air. It's all mine… only for me. "Damn babe, you must be hornier than I thought."

Cato reaches for a tube of lube and tosses it back to me. I take it and put it to the side. I'm not ready for prepping just yet. I lean down and let my tongue slide down the middle of his hole before working slow circles around it. Cato moans. He loves it. He does it to me all the time.

I give his ass a few rough smacks while my tongue continues to lick him. "Please, Peeta," he begs, "give it to me... fast and hard."

"Alright, babe, you asked for it."

I grab the lube and slick myself up before lining my cock up with his hole and teasing it with the head. "Come on, Peeta!" he begs out loud. I smirk and force it in quickly. I make sure I'm rough – that's how Cato likes it.

Full inside the brute, I feel his muscled ass against my pelvis. "You like that?" I ask with a strong, openhanded slap on one of his cheeks. He responds with a grunt and a nod, giving me permission to start moving.

I pull my hips back and remove my cock about halfway before thrusting forward again. The sound of a loud smack fills the air as my pelvic region slams into his ass harshly, and Cato moans soon after. I repeat my actions while building up a solid pace that quickens as the seconds pass.

Cato takes the pounding I deliver like a soldier, and minutes later, I reach the point of no return. Orgasm rocks my body as I cum inside him. His hands move down to grab his own cock, but I pull them away. "No, no, no," I tell him, "that's my job."

I pull out and roll Cato over onto his back. He willingly lets me do as I please. Between his legs I see my cum begin leaking from his hole. "How do you feel?" I ask him. "Spent?"

"Not yet," he replies while looking down at his still hard and throbbing cock.

"I guess I should handle that then."

I take his cock back into my mouth and begin sucking on it fervently. It didn't take him long to climax and his seed filled my mouth while he moaned through his orgasms.

I swallow every drop of it before cuddling next to him. "So, do you think you'll be able to handle some time on the beach with me without being excessively horny for a little while?" I ask with a grin.

"Maybe for a few minutes," he jokes before kissing me, picking me up, and carrying me to the shower with his brute strength. "Let's clean up and get something to eat."

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading!

Feel free to follow me on tumblr at catopeeta . tumblr . com (formerly thinthinks)

AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!


End file.
